


A Quirkless Inquisitor [Podfic]

by BitchImTired, Jaycee_Sea (K1tB1kyuu)



Series: The Green Butterfly Effect [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Blood Mages, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Isekai, Kid Inquisitor, Leliana (Dragon Age) Knows All, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Momquisitor, Multi, Other, Parental Cassandra, Parental Solas, Parental Varric, Podfic, Protective Inquisition, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Single Parent Midoriya Inko, Solas fucked up, Spirit Healer Hawke, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Teen Inquisitor, The Inquisition Adopts Izuku, Violence, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImTired/pseuds/BitchImTired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1tB1kyuu/pseuds/Jaycee_Sea
Summary: After a bad day Izuku faces the reality, he will never be accepted in a world full of quirks, there is nothing for him here, nobody needs him, so he jumps, when finally thinks it's over, a voice calls him to another word saying he is needed.OrAu where Izuku commits suicide and wakes up in the Dragon Age Inquisition World! The Inquisition ends up adopting him.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Female Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Midoriya Izuku & Cassandra Pentaghast, Midoriya Izuku & Varric Tethras, Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Elf character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Solas & Midoriya Izuku
Series: The Green Butterfly Effect [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Goodbye Earth, Hello Thedas.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quirkless Inquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419849) by [BitchImTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImTired/pseuds/BitchImTired). 



> This is a podfic of the awesome "Quirkless Inquisitor" written by BitchImTired. This was recorded and posted with their full permission. If you enjoyed listening to this, please go check out the original fic at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419849/chapters/69640908

I hope everyone enjoys listening to this. It's my first time recording a podfic, and I had a lot of fun doing it.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Earth, Hello Thedas.


	2. The Left and Right Hand of the Divine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up.

Chapter 2: The Left and Right Hand of the Divine

Two chapters to start off!


End file.
